


Io sono un'isola

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Relationship Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Rangiku Matsumoto odiava il suo cellulare con tutto il cuore. Odiava quello squillo anonimo che pareva presagire ogni volta l’avvento di una catastrofe. Detestava soprattutto il modo in cui lacerava il silenzio del suo appartamento, quasi a evidenziare il vuoto devastante in cui si dibattevano certe sue giornate.Lo odiava al punto da aver preso l’abitudine di far partire la musica a tutto volume, ogni volta che rientrava in casa, nonostante l’ora tarda e le proteste dei vicini.I rapporti umani sono complicati da gestire e una relazione fatta di detti e non detti, parole lasciate costantemente a metà, è ancora più complessa da gestire. Soprattutto quando la persona dall'altra parte sembra totalmente insondabile ad ogni sguardo...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Procedendo nel lungo lavoro di ripubblicazione delle mie storie, ho deciso di postare nella sezione di "Bleach" questa per prima. Non tanto perché ci sia più affezionata che alle altre. Quanto perché è una delle più recenti che abbia scritto su questo fandom, quindi non necessitava di ulteriori betature. Questa fanfic non è ambientata nel manga, bensì in un universo totalmente AU.  
> L'ispirazione me l'ha data una canzone di Samuele Bersani, "Isola", che trovate nel testo rilevata in grassetto. È divisa in tre parti e poi c'è la ripetizione di quel "dopotutto" al termine di ogni sezione della one-shot. Una parola che lascia tutto un po' in sospeso... Come loro due.

_“Se mi telefoni, lo fai per solitudine ma_   
_Per solitudine anch'io ti richiamai_   
_Per un erotico ricordo che mi invade_   
_Di colpo si apre la passione di una rosa al sol”._

Rangiku Matsumoto odiava il suo cellulare con tutto il cuore. Odiava quello squillo anonimo che pareva presagire ogni volta l’avvento di una _catastrofe_. Detestava soprattutto il modo in cui lacerava il silenzio del suo appartamento, quasi a evidenziare il vuoto devastante in cui si dibattevano certe sue giornate.

Lo odiava al punto da aver preso l’abitudine di far partire la musica a tutto volume, ogni volta che rientrava in casa, nonostante l’ora tarda e le proteste dei vicini.

Attraversava ogni stanza, immersa nel buio più completo, immaginando che quelle voci registrate le parlassero, come persone vive, raccontando le loro storie mentre balli invisibili si svolgevano di fronte ai suoi occhi socchiusi.

Era facile fingere che la musica le ottundesse le orecchie a tal punto da impedirle di soffermarsi su qualunque altro rumore ma quel trillo monotono che si sollevava all’improvviso nell’aria spezzava la trama di ogni illusione, creata tanto faticosamente, disturbando l’armonia della melodia e costringendola a concentrarsi sul tempo presente.

Avrebbe potuto continuare a seguire le sue fantasie, certo, ma si ritrovava a premere il pulsante del cellulare, come sospesa in una sorta di limbo, senza neanche avere la piena padronanza dei suoi movimenti. E prima che potesse ritornare pienamente lucida, _la sua voce_ l’aveva già raggiunta. A quel punto nessun rumore era abbastanza forte da essere usato come scusante per chiudere una telefonata foriera di problemi.

A volte anche la sua mente, satura di frasi ripetute, sempre uguali, sempre pronunciate con lo stesso tono, aveva la disperata esigenza di ascoltare quella voce, sempre la stessa, che sapeva pronunciare sempre le stesse parole con la stessa cadenza, riuscendo a squassarle il petto in un modo sempre diverso.

La solitudine era una bestia nera che non si accontentava dell’inconsistenza di qualche effimero volo pindarico prodotto dalla sua mente, dopotutto…

_“E se cammino nel silenzio troverò il sentiero_   
_Per ritornare sulla strada dove ti ho lasciato_   
_Ogni momento è decisivo in una storia”._

Anche quella sera il suo cellulare aveva squillato. Rangiku lo aveva lasciato squillare una, due, tre, quattro, _cinque volte_ , e quando, con sollievo, pensava di essere riuscita a dominare la tentazione auto-lesionista che l’aveva afferrata, ecco che si era ritrovata accanto alla credenza della cucina, il telefonino stretto spasmodicamente nella mano destra e il pollice premuto sul pulsante verde.

Aveva fissato incredula il display retro-illuminato, maledicendosi per non essere riuscita, neanche quella volta, a frenare l’ansia ma non c’era stato molto tempo per pensare.

« _Buonasera Rangiku…_ ».

Quella voce l’aveva raggiunta, ancora una volta, impedendole di soffermarsi troppo a lungo sul senso dei suoi gesti.

Aveva risposto meccanicamente, fin troppo educatamente, infilandosi una mano fra i lunghi boccoli biondi e ignorando l’improvvisa stretta allo stomaco. Sintomi cui si era ormai assuefatta, fastidi cui aveva dato un nome ormai da tempo. Quanto al distaccarsi pacatamente dalla fonte di tutti quei disagi, beh, quello era tutto un altro discorso.

« _È da un po’ che non ci sentiamo, vero?_ ».

Una serie di risposte, alcune decisamente rancorose, si erano affrettate ad affiorare nella sua mente ma Rangiku si era limitata a ricacciarle indietro, replicando con una di quelle frasi di circostanza molto abusate.

Il trucco era non stabilire alcun contatto, neanche verbale, con quell’uomo. Finché si manteneva sulla riva del fiume, non rischiava di venire trascinata via dalla corrente di certe emozioni fievoli ma ancora difficili da ignorare.

Eppure lo sapevano entrambi, _lui lo sapeva fin troppo bene_ , che una volta accettata la chiamata il contatto era già stato stabilito, Rangiku era già immersa nell’acqua fino al collo, era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro.

« _Passavo per caso da queste parti e mi chiedevo se fosse il caso di fare un salto da te per un saluto. In memoria dei bei vecchi tempi… Ma se sei occupata…_ ».

Se Rangiku si era diretta alla porta aprendola senza esitazioni, senza neanche soffermarsi sul significato dei suoi gesti, l’uomo sapeva benissimo che lo aveva fatto perché _lui_ non gliene aveva lasciato il tempo.

Era un piccolo gioco, vecchio come la loro amicizia, quello di interrompere le conversazioni all’improvviso, sparire come un fil di fumo, lasciando appena intravedere la possibilità di non tornare mai più.

Una soluzione certamente auspicabile per entrambi. Eppure, ogni volta, la ragazza bionda tendeva la mano, apriva la porta o rispondeva al suo silenzio con una frase qualsiasi. E quel moto interrotto che era il loro rapporto si rimetteva in movimento.

« _Mi aspettavi, Rangiku?_ ».

Le faceva sempre un certo effetto trovarsi quel volto dall’espressione sorniona davanti, nonostante fosse sempre più semplice ostentare indifferenza. La sua presenza doleva come del sale in una ferita mai del tutto rimarginata.

Una ferita che quel sorriso, all’apparenza noncurante di ogni cosa, contribuiva a riaprire ogni volta.

«Avevo soltanto sentito un rumore alla porta, _Gin_ …».

_La malinconia_ era sempre stata l’unico aspetto di quell’uomo che fosse mai stata capace di comprendere fino in fondo, dopotutto…

_“E potrei dirti sei mia... Oh no_   
_È quasi una parola che ti condiziona, sai_   
_Che mia tanto tu non sei”._

Sbuffò Rangiku, rifiutandosi di lasciare che il sonno la trascinasse in basso rendendola ancora meno lucida di quanto già non era.

Sbuffò, osservando quell’universo di lenzuola disfatte e panni aggrovigliati sul pavimento, collassati su se stessi esattamente come la sua vita in quegli istanti.

Sbuffò e poi riaprì la bocca, senza voltarsi.

«E così sei tornato ancora».

A quelle parole la bocca perennemente sorridente di Gin Ichimaru non aveva potuto fare a meno di assumere una sfumatura nettamente malinconica, la tipica espressione di chi, prima ancora di cadere, già sapeva che il paracadute non si sarebbe aperto. Ma si buttava lo stesso.

Rangiku chiedeva sempre perché fosse tornato, voleva spiegazioni, desiderava sapere cosa avesse fatto mentre lei non poteva vederlo. D’altronde l’uomo la conosceva tanto bene da individuare a menadito ogni variazione del suo umore, prevedendo con una certa esattezza cosa l’avrebbe fatta soffrire e cosa, invece, l’avrebbe resa felice.

E nonostante quelle consapevolezze, Gin non poteva fare a meno di compiere sempre la scelta più dolorosa.

Era più forte di lui, la sua vita era sempre stata una strada lastricata di scelte che, a sentire gli altri, erano _sbagliate_. Eppure mai uno scrupolo lo aveva ostacolato in quel lungo cammino. Era la sua natura, dopotutto: Gin Ichimaru non faceva altro che assecondarla, con tutto il benessere che gli derivava da un simile modo di agire.

Ma…

C’era sempre un “ma” nella vita di chiunque: fino a quell’istante ogni suo gesto era sempre stato accompagnato dal pensiero che Rangiku _non avrebbe approvato_ se avesse saputo cosa stava combinando.

Quella ragazza era diventata un ostacolo sul cammino della sua vita, un ostacolo gradevole e bello e pieno di premure per lui ma pur sempre un _ostacolo_.

Più imboccava la sua strada, guidato semplicemente dalle sue inclinazioni, più deviava dalla _retta via_ e più Rangiku soffriva. E lui lo sapeva ma non poteva fare altro che offrirle l’opportunità di sparire dalla sua vita. Opportunità di cui la ragazza si disfaceva sempre, senza pensarci abbastanza a lungo.

Ci metteva troppo cuore nel fare le cose, Rangiku. Faceva grandi sogni, dimenticandosi di quanto fosse _piccola_ la realtà: era sempre stato quello il suo più grande difetto, dopotutto…

_“Il paradiso è la meta di chi non ci va..._   
_Che sbaglio sarà_   
_La vita così con te”._

Non era per la sua bella apparenza che Gin stava con lei. Non era per il suo seno prosperoso, né per le sue labbra piene, non per i suoi capelli fluenti o la sua indole _apparentemente allegra_.

Non era per vantarsi con gli amici al bar di quella bella donna tanto corteggiata che faceva l’amore con lei. Anzi, a sentire la ragazza, era così frustrante avere a che fare con lui che persino in quei momenti sembrava con la testa perennemente altrove, lontano persino con il corpo, tanto da lasciare addosso la spiacevole sensazione che anche quello non fosse altro che un sogno beffardo.

Rangiku era sempre stata una buona compagna, era stata vicino a lui anche quando aveva capito, _perché lei aveva capito_ , che Gin era tutto fuorché uno stinco di santo.

Gli aveva fatto compagnia, lo aveva aspettato, lo aveva giustificato. E poi aveva continuato a _sperare_. Sperare che quel cordoncino sfilacciato che ancora li teneva insieme potesse essere abbastanza resistente da reggere, nonostante le tensioni, nonostante il tempo che passava.

Era facile, da bambini, non soffermarsi sul senso delle cose, fingere che quella sensazione sgradevole fosse un’impressione fugace, tornando a concentrarsi sul presente. Non lo era più adesso che persino indossare una maschera allegra diventava artificioso per entrambi.

Il tormento che Rangiku si portava dentro, Gin non poteva guarirlo: l’unico modo per farlo avrebbe comportato una rinuncia troppo grande per lui.

E la ragazza bionda, da parte sua, poteva giustificarlo ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a _capirlo_. Rangiku non lo capiva, come non lo capiva _quasi nessuno_ a quel mondo.

Poteva offrirgli un po’ del suo calore ma non bastava, non quando lui percepiva nettamente la sottile pietà insita in quei gesti. E adesso, la sentiva l’impazienza permeare appena le sue azioni e le sue parole. Sapeva che sarebbe successo, aveva voluto che succedesse. Poteva complimentarsi con se stesso per la propria lungimiranza.

Si stava allontanando ogni momento di più da lei, che al bivio fondamentale della sua vita aveva imboccato la direzione opposta.

Aveva scelto da tempo la sua strada, dopotutto…

_“Io mi addormento sulle scale di una chiesa vuota_   
_Tenendo il viso fra le mani come sabbia_   
_E aprendo gli occhi non avrò nessun pensiero”._

«Ti hanno beccata a sonnecchiare al bar, Rangiku. Dovresti dormire di più la notte, lo sai che gli strapazzi non fanno bene alle tue occhiaie».

Giri di parole, piene di vuoti, ecco cos’erano diventate le loro conversazioni, si trovò a pensare la ragazza bionda.

Parlare per non dirsi fino in fondo cosa non andava più bene fra loro due. Cosa _non era mai andato bene_.

Non ce l’aveva una palla di vetro per leggere nella testa di Gin, lei. Non era mai stata brava, come lui, a guardare oltre lo specchio di quegli occhi ostinatamente socchiusi e quella bocca paralizzata in un sorriso affilato come una falce, il modo elegante con cui l’amico aveva sempre scelto di _non comunicare col mondo_.

«Sono stata impegnata molto in quest’ultimo periodo. Ho… Ho passato l’esame, Gin. Il mese prossimo entro in polizia».

Poteva solo sperare che le sue parole provocassero una reazione comprensibile, finalmente.

Chiuse gli occhi, Rangiku, non volendo osservare il viso dell’uomo: sapeva fin troppo bene che se lo avesse guardato ogni sua speranza sarebbe caduta tragicamente nel vuoto. Preferiva aspettare fino all’ultimo, finché persino le sue stesse parole non fossero suonate irrimediabili ma meno dolorose, certo, della sua espressione.

E in effetti, in quell’istante uno di quei sorrisi genuinamente rassegnati stava facendo capolino sul viso di Gin Ichimaru. Uno di quei sorrisi veri, non la solita maschera tranquilla. E sotto il velo dei fini capelli grigi, gli occhi socchiusi fissarono il soffitto in un modo quasi _definitivo_.

«Oh, allora dovrò stare ben attento a non avvicinarmi troppo, in futuro. Non vorrei rischiare di venire arrestato».

Non c’era, assurdo a dirsi, alcun sarcasmo nella voce di Gin: era seria, soddisfatta e venata di quell’irrinunciabile malinconia che non lo lasciava mai.

Una sfumatura malinconica che grattò nel petto della ragazza bionda come una serie di artigli affilati, squarciando quella famosa ferita fino a farla sanguinare copiosamente.

«Non dire così, Gin! Io sto solo cercando di dare un po’ di stabilità a questo rapporto!» protestò Rangiku e si sollevò poi di scatto, poggiandosi sui gomiti e lanciandogli un’occhiata liquida, densa di panico. «Se anche tu _volessi_ , per una volta…».

«No, no, Rangiku. Su, non fare così» la riprese leggermente l’uomo, sollevando un indice e posandolo sulle labbra piene della ragazza. «Lo sai che non sta bene dire le bugie» concluse, fissandola in volto.

La ragazza ci provò, ancora una volta, a scavalcare l’ombra lunga della frangia di capelli fini ma ancora una volta il suo sguardo si infranse contro lo schermo di quelle ciglia che non la lasciavano andare oltre, non le lasciavano scrutare il fondo di quella malinconia senza fine.

L’altra mano si sollevò, accarezzandole gentilmente la nuca mentre si faceva ricondurre all’indietro, fino a toccare nuovamente il materasso con la schiena.

«Dovresti dormire, Rangiku. È tardi» aggiunse fermamente Gin.

Il tocco delle sue mani era leggero, _etereo_ come sempre, una presenza appena avvertibile che sparì senza dare il tempo alla ragazza di rendersi davvero conto di _cosa_ le stesse accadendo. Ma non chiuse gli occhi, Rangiku. Non permise al sonno di assalirla, come succedeva sempre dopo aver fatto l’amore con lui.

Era facile anestetizzare quei distacchi sprofondando nell’incoscienza e fingendo di non sapere che lui se n’era andato, nel cuore della notte, senza neanche salutarla, come se fossero entrambi consci del fatto che era inutile salutarsi dato che presto si sarebbero rivisti ancora.

La ragazza bionda si ostinò a osservarlo mentre si rivestiva, in modo metodico ed elegante, come tutti i gesti che compiva ogni giorno Gin.

Continuò a guadarlo anche quando si rialzò, allontanandosi dal suo letto. Continuò a fissare quelle spalle magre e squadrate, che faceva più male guardare del suo stesso viso, perché parlavano comunicandole tutta l’inesorabilità di quella situazione.

Le dicevano, con abbagliante semplicità, che _Gin se ne stava andando_. Faceva davvero così male restare a guardarlo mentre varcava la soglia della stanza sapendo che a ogni passo si allontanava sempre di più? O forse era la consapevolezza che non stava facendo nulla per fermarlo, a ferirla?

«Arrivederci».

Un sussurro, forse frutto della sua immaginazione, più che una parola realmente pronunciata, la raggiunse dall’ingresso.

La ragazza si limitò a scuotere la testa, alzandosi lentamente dal letto e avvicinandosi alla porta di casa.

«Lasci sempre la porta aperta, eh, Gin?» mormorò stancamente, richiudendola con uno scatto secco.

L’uomo dai capelli grigi non amava sbattersi la porta alle spalle. Produceva sempre un rumore fragoroso decisamente _poco elegante_ , dopotutto…

_“Capisco che ti perdo, riconosco il verbo_   
_E so che dolore dà_   
_Staccare il cuore e l'anima...”._   
**_Samuele Bersani, Isola, “L’Oroscopo speciale”_ **


End file.
